Don't Speak
by Anwa
Summary: An alternate look into how Lorelai and Luke could have gotten back together. Oneshot.


_I found this on my computer awhile ago. I typed it up after the big break-up between Luke and Lorelai, and just never posted it. I thought it was okay, and figured, why not. So, here you have it. _

**

* * *

**

Don't Speak

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

_("Don't Speak" By No Doubt)_

* * *

It had been six days, seven hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-some seconds since she last left her house. Three (if you don't count bathroom runs) days since she had left her bed. Seven days since the crack through her heart formed. Now it was crumbing to pieces inside of her chest, the sickening love longing feeling tearing through her body like never before. But then again she had never been in love before.

There were the couple of trysts and so-called loves that littered her late teens and the majority of her adulthood thus far, but nothing compared to the burning feeling she felt when ever he was near her, or the magic feeling that ripped through her body when he kissed her. She could almost see the fireworks playing out in her mind while they kissed, and she was sure all of Star's Hallow had seen them. Then again, they should be nothing sort of spectacular, they were after all in the making for quite some time now.

She was sure most of Star's Hallow had heard about her once again disaster of a relationship, it was probably a hot topic issue at the town meetings she had neglected to go to recently. They'd probably had a pool for how long until Lorelai would screw things up again going since the day they discovered the pair's relationship. No doubt Babette and Miss Patty were filling them in on Lorelai's mental state, spying on her every move (or lack there of).

But she just didn't see the point in getting out of bed anymore, her pillows would never betray her, her blankets might, but that's an entirely different matter left for a time of high alcohol levels. She had ran out of Kleenex four days ago, and didn't see any point in running out to get more. What good would the sympathy looks do for her other then to make her more miserable?

Lorelai lifted her head again, just to see the clock hadn't moved since she had last looked. Maybe it was broken. Yea, that had to be it. Everything just had to be broken. Because he wasn't there to fix everything.

There must have been fifty messages from Rory downstairs on her answering machine, she'd heard her daughter talking to the machine several times, and she knew quite well that her daughter knew she was listening. But she knew better then to answer the phone. If it wasn't pity calls, it was the gossip mills trying to gather more Intel on the hot topic issue. And every time she answered the phone, she couldn't help but wish it was him on the other end.

But she couldn't be mad at him for not calling.

If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't call herself either. She'd probably never forgive herself, but that was her melodramatic approach to her love life anyways. Hopefully she hadn't passed that particular gene onto her daughter, hopefully her daughter could say the three simplest words in the entire dictionary of phrases.

When you think about it, 'I love you' is right up there with 'Momma' and 'Dada' in words or phrases that little kids learn first. Why was it so difficult for her to say to another person, and mean it? Another one of life's great unsolvable mysteries. Someday she was gonna see her life broadcasted on "Unsolved Mysteries" on Lifetime.

She really had to learn when to stop talking.

For that matter, she had to learn when to talk. Luke would be with her instead of the massive amounts of pillows. He'd be the one drying her tears, not the blankets. And she wouldn't be crying over that. She'd be crying over something else.

And he'd still love her.

And her little quirks. He'd still be serving her coffee, and taking her out to places. She'd still have her best friend.

The downstairs shook with noise, jerking Lorelai back out of her zombie state. It was probably Rory. Rory and Lindsay. Duking it out over Dean. Again. She should probably should go downstairs, if they started hitting each other think of the mess. Catfights were never clean.

"Jesus, Lorelai!" It was him. She had to be imagining it. This had to be a dream. He wouldn't be here. Not after what she'd done. "Is this where you've been for the past six days!"

"Luke?" She asked, she had to make sure if he was real. Not just another cruel joke.

"No, it's me the bogeyman. Yes! It's Luke!"

She felt her lips part, and her one of a kind, million-watt smile pop out. "Luke," she repeated, much softer this time. She pushed herself off the bed, and scrambled over to him like a lovesick puppy. She practically jumped off her bed and back into his arms. Back where she belonged. "You came," she whispered into his ear.

His expression softened, as he wrapped his arms around her frail body, "I thought you might have died from lack of coffee. I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I should have said something. I didn't know what was going on. But you know what, I don't care anymore, cause they aren't apart of my life anymore. I was better off without them, anyways! But I still should have said something! I had no idea what was going on! I don't believe any of that crap Christopher was saying! I don't want to be with him! My track record should reflect that! Two proposals, unless you count that little drunken rant, and I turned them both down!"

He just watched her with an amused grin on his face. He leaned his head in to hers and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. It was the most effective way of shutting her up after all.

"Luke," she made out in between kisses, "I," she continued, "Need to say," but he continued to ignore her pleas and continued to kiss her.

"Just shut up, okay?" He made out quickly before capturing her lips again. And for once in her life, Lorelai Gilmore complied.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
